Ranmas Plan (mit Gedanken)
by Maschine
Summary: Ranma räumt auf


Hallo Leute, jetzt habe ich hier so viele ff gelesen, jetzt will ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu geben. Eigentlich hätten es maximal zwei Seiten werden sollen, aber anscheinend habe ich es mit Mathe nicht so. Egal ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
  
  
Es war früher Morgen als Ranma aufwachte, widerwillig stand er auf und ging Richtung Bad. Es kam nicht oft vor, daß auch mal sein Vater verschlief und Ranma dadurch der Flug in den Teich erspart blieb 'Warum kann der Alte nicht mal am Wochenende verschlafen, dann würde mir das auch was bringen, jetzt muß ich ja sowieso in die Schule' dachte er sich. Als er noch ganz schlaftrunken an Akanes Zimmertür vorbeilief, ging diese ruckartig auf und Ranma bekam die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen. "Was war das?" kam es aus dem Zimmer und als Akane nachschaute und Ranma auf dem Boden liegen sah wurde sie rasend vor Wut "Hast du etwa durchs Schlüsselloch geschaut, du perverser?" und im gleichen Zug bekam er eine gewaltige Kopfnuß von ihr verpaßt. In diesem Moment rannte auch P-chan aus dem Zimmer und fing an Ranma auszulachen (wie man sich das eben vorstellen kann, wenn ein Ferkel lacht). "Aua, wieso durchs Schlüsselloch schauen? so was habe ich nicht nötig, da geh ich lieber ans Fenster, aber keine Angst, bei Dir bestimmt nicht. und Du Ferkel hörst gefälligst auf mich auszulachen" mit diesem Satz gab Ranma dem Ferkel einen Tritt worauf das Schwein quer durchs Haus flog und an einer Wand hängenbleibt. [Pauf] machte es und der Verlobte hatte von Akane noch einen Schlag bekommen, mit den Worten "hör endlich auf P-chan zu ärgern" stapfte sie davon. 'Eine wunderbare Art den Tag zu beginnen, daß kann ja nur noch besser werdend dachte sich der Junge und setzte seinen ursprüngliche Weg wieder fort.  
  
Nach den üblichen Streitigkeiten am Frühstückstisch (sei es Handfest mit dem Vater, der das Essen klauen will oder verbal mit Akane) gingen beide im üblichen Trott zur Schule. "Ich habe wirklich nicht durchs Schlüsselloch gesehen" dieser Satz wurde mißachtendes Kopfdrehen von Akane beantwortet 'Man ist die wieder geladen'. Kurz vor der Schule kommt eine Horde Katzen auf die Beiden zugerannt, worauf Ranma stocksteif stehen bleibt. "Daf ift Dein Ende Ranma Saotome" tönte es von Vorne Sasuke dieser kleine Schleimer will gerade zum Angriff ansetzen, als die Schulglocke läutet. "Mift, wenn ich wieder fu fpät komme werde ich bestraft" (Keine Ahnung ob der auch zu Schule geht, ich schätze mal schon) und weg war er, aber die Katzen hatten sich schön um Ranma verteilt und machten es sich gemütlich. "Beeilung, sonst kommen wir zu spät" meinte Akane und hechtete los. Sie drehte erst um, als sie den noch Abwesenden Ranma bemerkte. Es half kein ziehen und kein schieben der Kerl bewegt sich nicht, da kam sie auf eine Idee und scheuchte die Katzen weg. "Ranma, wie geht es Dir? Die Katzen sind weg und..." mit diesen Worten sackte Ranma in Akanes Armen zusammen und bleibt in Brusthöhe hängen (Ich hoffe jeder weiß wie man sich das bildlich vorstellen sollte). Jetzt wurde das Mädchen rot vor Scham und mit den Worten "DU FLEGEL" versetzte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige, die Ihn bis vor die Eingangstür der Schule fliegen ließ. "Was hast Du wieder meiner Liebsten angetan? Egal was ich werde es Dir nie verzeihen!!!" kam es von einem Mann, vor dem Ranma gelandet ist und der ein Holzschwert auf ihn richtete. "Was willst Du Kuno? ich bin nicht in Stimmung zum spielen" Doch Kuno missachtete diesen Satz und holte aus um Ranma eins überzubraten, dieser machte einen Salto rückwärts, wich so dem Schlag geschickt aus und landete dann direkt vor Kodasi "Ranma mein Liebster, ich bin extra heute morgen gekommen um Dir einen schönen Tag zu wünschen!", mit diesen Worten setze sie auf einen Kuß an. Ranma hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sie davon abzuhalten. Plötzlich bekam er einen heftigen schlag ab, Kuno hatte die Unachtsamkeit von dem Jungen ausgenutzt und griff an. Ranma lag nun quasi wehrlos am Boden "Also an Eurer stelle würde ich mich beeilen, um vor dem Lehrer in den Unterricht zu kommen, das gilt auch für Dich Kodasi, oder?" ertönte es plötzlich aus einem Fenster im oberen Stock des Schulgebäudes, es war Akane, die die Unachtsamkeit von Kuno ausgenutzt hatte und schon mal vorgegangen war. Auf jeden Fall schien sie mit den Worten Wirkung zu zeigen, denn so Kodasi wie auch Kuno fingen an loszuhechten. Niemand stand gerne mit einem Eimer Wasser vor dem Klassenzimmer. Als Ranma wieder zu sich kam sah er Akane am Fenster vom Klassenzimmer stehen und wie die Geschwister in verschiedene Richtungen rannten. Ungewöhnlich schnell erfasste er die Situation, sprang auf den nebenstehenden Baum von Ast zu Ast und landete dann auf dem Fenstersims, an den seine Verlobte kurz zuvor gelehnt hatte. Leider zu spät, der Lehrer stand schon in der Tür:" Aha Herr Saotome, mal wieder zu spät, wie? Sie wissen ja was das bedeutet..." "Aber ich bin doch pünktlich im Klassenraum anwesend" verteidigt sich Ranma, "Gut da gebe ich Ihnen recht, dann stehen sie eben wegen "Unfugs an dem Fenster" vor der Tür, darf ich bitten?" Mit ausgestreckter Hand verwies er den Jungen nach draußen, Ranma wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte zu diskutieren. 'Dämlicher Kuno, wäre seine durchgeknallte Schwester nicht dazugekommen, wäre die Sache schnell geklärt gewesen' mit diesen Gedanken stand er dann auf dem Flur. Es war weniger die Strafe, die ihm was ausmachte, es war das Wasser in dem Eimer, was er nicht so gerne in seiner nähe hatte.  
  
Der restliche Schultag verlief zum Glück dann einigermaßen ruhig. Leider hatte der Morgen seine Spuren an dem Verfluchten gelassen, denn auf dem Heimweg war er unachtsam und bekam er von der Straßenbewässernden Oma eine Kelle ab und stand sofort als Ranma-chan da. 'Na Super jetzt fehlt nur noch Kuno' und mit diesen Gedanken kam der Oberschüler auch schon angerannt "Mädchen mit dem Zopf Du hast die große Ehre mit mir auszugehen und... (sorry aber ich kann nicht soviel Gesülze à la Kuno wiedergeben) bla bla bla". Schon war Ranma-chan in einer festen Umklammerung ihres Verehrers und konnte sich nicht befreien. Sie schlug ihn mit der Stirn auf sein Nasenbein, dieser ließ sie dann benommen los, und die Rothaarige hatte dann genug Zeit Kuno in den LEO zu befördern (Low Earth Orbit). "Du solltest Dich mit ihm verloben, er ist ja ganz verrückt nach Dir" meinte Akane, die gerade dazu kam. "Ich glaube das ist das einzigste, was schlimmer wäre, als mit Dir verlobt zu sein!", daß war zuviel, Akane lief rot an vor Wut, holte aus und Ranma hatte einen Freiflug nach Hause gewonnen.  
  
Nach einem köstlichen (wenigstens etwas positives an diesem Tag) Abendessen wollte Ranma, längst wieder als Kun, etwas ins Dojo gehen um die Verdauung mit etwas Training anzuregen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte er plötzlich "Airen ich dich lieben" und schon hing Shampoo ihm am Hals "Äh, öh, ha...hallo Shampoo" Stammelte Ranma, faßte sich dann aber wieder und sagte: " hast Du immer noch nicht die Bedeutung einer Tür begriffen?" und versuchte sich aus der eisernen Umklammerung seiner Amazonenverlobten zu befreien. Doch es war schon zu spät, er hatte den Teekessel vom Abendessen schon am Kopf hängen. Shampoo wollte gerade Akane hinterher um sie umzubringen (jaja sie hat ja den Kuß des Todes bekommen) als Ranma schrie "Nein Shampoo bleib hier" diese dreht sich sofort zu ihm "Ja, Airen ich immer bei Dir bleiben!" "So habe ich das nicht gemeint, dass weißt Du ganz genau, Du hast mir versprochen Akane nichts anzutun." "Sie sein aber Hindernis für uns und Hindernisse..." "hier wird nichts beseitigt, wie oft muß ich Dir noch sagen, dass wir hier nicht in China sind." unterbrach er sie. "RANMA!" Soun kam mit Akane unterm Arm angerannt und stellt sie direkt neben Shampoo "Ranma Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden, welche von den beiden liebst Du?" Akane wollte sich schon die ganze Zeit dagegen wehren, dass ihr Vater sie so herumschleuderte, aber nach diesem Satz schaute sie ganz gespannt auf Ranma, genauso wie Shampoo. Genma mischte sich schließlich auch noch ein "Denk dran mein Junge Du musst die Kampfschulen vereinen Du hast es schließlich versprochen" "Ich habe gar nichts versprochen, Du hast mich doch in die ganze Lage gebracht" erwiderte Ranma "Das kann ja jeder sagen" meinte Ryoga, der sich dazugesellte, Akane wollte ihn schon fragen, warum er so nass ist, er sah aus, als sei er gerade aus der Badewanne gehüpft "Aber nun sag schon, wen willst Du heiraten, Du kannst schließlich nur eine zu deiner Frau machen." Ryoga hatte den Plan Ranma irgendwie dazu zu bringen, sich hier und jetzt für Shampoo zu entscheiden, dann hätte er freie Bahn für seine Liebe Akane. "Airen sich für mich entscheiden" "Nichts da er wird meine Tochter nehmen und die Kampfschulen vereinen" "Von mir aus kann er mit Shampoo glücklich werden, wer will schon mit so einem Vollidioten verlobt sein." " Ranma mein Junge jetzt mach mir keine Schande, ich habe schließlich damals mit Soun darauf geschworen...". Und schon war eine wilde Diskussion entfacht, jeder stritt mit jedem über seinen Standpunkt, oder zumindest über einen Standpunkt, der ihm vorteilhaft war. Der Jusenku Verfluchte stand mehr oder weniger unbeteiligt im Mittelpunkt und hörte nur zu, wie über seine Zukunft, mit wem auch immer, diskutiert wurde. Jetzt kam Wut in ihm hoch, eine große Wut, über die Ganze Situation, seid er in Neremia ist, er ballte die Fäuste, seine Aura flackerte auf, was aber von den anderen niemand bemerkte.  
  
"ES REIIIICHT!!!" schrie Ranma und gleichzeitig entlud sich seine Aura zu einer Schockwelle, was zur Folge hatte, dass alle in seiner näheren Umgebung zu Boden geworfen wurden. Auch Akane wurde mehr oder weniger unsanft zu Boden gebracht, was Ranma auch registrierte, sein erster Reflex war hinzurennen und ihr zu helfen, aber er unterdrückte ihn aus welchen Gründen auch immer. "Wegen mir könnt ihr hier die ganze Nacht rumstehen und über meine Zukunft bestimmen! Ich werde ja sowieso nicht gefragt und egal wie es ausgeht die Zukunft wird nicht rosig für mich. Entweder heirate ich eine Amazone, bei denen es Sitte ist, dass die Männer auf den Feldern arbeiten, weil sie einen niedrigeren Staus haben als die Frauen, oder ich bekomme ein Machoweib an meine Seite, die mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit mit allem möglichen zusammenschlägt. An die anderen Optionen mit Verlobten, die ich noch gar nicht kenne, weil ich ja mehr als einmal verkauft wurde" er blickt spöttisch auf seinen Vater "möchte ich erst gar nicht denken." Genma rannte zu seinem Sohn legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und fing ganz eindringlich an auf Ranma einzusprechen "Wie kannst Du nur so was sagen, ich wollte nur das Beste für..." zu mehr kam der Alte gar nicht, denn schon hatte ihm Ranma einen Faustschlag verpasst, der seinen Vater durch die Mauer vom Grundstück fliegen ließ, der war jetzt erst mal außer Gefecht. "Man sollte überlegen, ob man diese Schläge nicht verkaufen könnte, z.B. um Satelliten ins All zu befördern" meinte Nabiki zu ihrer ältesten Schwester, die nur ein "Gute Güte" herausbrachte. Nun schauten alle vom Loch in der Mauer auf den immer noch wütenden Ranma, Akane viel die Verzweiflung in den Augen des Jungen und irgendwie tat er ihr plötzlich leid, was sie natürlich nicht sagen würde. "Wenn es keinen stört gehe ich jetzt ins Bett" meinte Ranma und niemand traute sich ein Widerwort zu geben.  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief niemand so recht ruhig, besonders Akane ging das letzte Ereignis nicht aus dem Kopf 'Er scheint doch kein Perverser zu sein, anscheinend ist er nur immer am falschen Platz zur falschen Zeit zu sein... Armer Ranma' irgendwann schlief sie, mit den Gedanken bei Ranma, schließlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen wollte die Jüngste Tendo nach Ranma schauen, doch als sie die Tür zum Gästezimmer aufmachte stellte sie fest, dass sein Futon unberührt war. Nach längeren Suchen stellte sie dann fest, dass er auf seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Dach saß, er muß die ganze Nacht dort verbracht haben, eigentlich zog alles an ihr sie dazu zu ihm zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden, aber sie traute sich nicht. Erst als es zeit wurde in die Schule zu gehen wollte sie ihn rufen. Da er nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, hatte sie auch einen Grund anzusprechen "Ranma kommst Du? Die Schule fängt bald an.." sie schaute wieder aufs Dach, entdeckte aber keinen verlobten "Ich bin fertig, wir können los" meinte Ranma, der plötzlich hinter Akane stand. Dem Mädchen ist vor Schreck fast das Herz stehengeblieben und normal hätte sie ihm jetzt reflexartig gescheuert, aber durch die ganzen Gedanken, die sie sich letzte Nacht gemacht hatte wollte sie nicht, also machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Sie sprachen kein einziges Wort auf dem Weg, Akane traute sich nicht und Ranma war immer noch schlecht gelaunt von gestern. Er machte keine Regung, auch nicht, als er wieder von einer bekannten Oma bewässert wurde und nun wieder als Ranma-chan rumrannte. "Soll ich heißes Wasser holen?" fragte Akane, aber Ranma schüttelte nur den Kopf. Endlich kamen sie an der Schule an, doch leider hatte Kuno schon seine beiden Traumfrauen entdeckt und wollte sie in seiner aufdringlichen Art begrüßen. Akane bemerkte Kuno auch und wollte Ranma-chan den Typen ersparen , sie rannte auf Kuno um ihn solange abzulenken, bis das rothaarige Mädchen in der Schule war. Doch bevor sie richtig losgelaufen war huschte schon etwas an ihr vorbei und mit den Worten "FINGER WEG" knallte Ranma-chan Kuno dermaßen eine, dass er im hohenbogen im Krankenzimmer landete (ganz schön zielsicher der Junge/ das Mädel). "Komm Akane, sonst sind wir zu spät im Unterricht" mit diesen Worten setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Akane war wieder über die Reaktion von Ranma überrascht. Der restliche Tag verlief wieder ruhig, wieder daheim ging Ranma gleich ins Dojo um zu trainieren, anscheinend saßen die Worte des Jungen immer noch, denn niemand sprach ihn sonst wie üblich auf die Verlobung usw. an.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen saß Ranma wieder auf dem Dach und starrte in den Himmel. Die ersten Sterne waren schon zu sehen, als Akane sich zu Ranma gesellte, sie hatte nun endlich Mut gefasst und wollte mit ihm reden. "Kann ich mich zu Dir setzen?" Wollte sie wissen, was durch ein Kopfnicken des Jungen beantwortet wurde. Sie setze an: " Weißt Du Ranma ich wollte...." "Es tut mir leid." wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen "Es tut mir leid, die ganze Situation, die aufgezwungene Verlobung, den Ärger mit Shampoo und Kodasi." Akane traute ihren Ohren nicht, als Ranma fortfuhr "Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich Dich Machoweib nannte, oder sonst irgendwie beleidigte und dass Du gestern meinen Ausraster miterleben musstest.......... Es ist bloß so, ich habe langsam keine Kraft mehr um so weiterzumachen, jeder Tag wird zum Spießrutenlauf und von Tag zu Tag wird es schlimmer. Weißt Du, dass ist das schöne am Kampfsport, man sagt was der Gewinner bekommt und was der Verlierer aufgeben muß, aber man kann nicht überall den Kampf einsetzen. Ich kann mich ja schlecht mit Shampoo schlagen und sagen, wenn sie verliert muß sie mich in ruhe lassen. Selbst wenn ich Dich darum bitten würde um mich zu kämpfen, dann würde sie solange Revenge fordern, bis sie gewinnt...... Und andere Methoden so was zu klären habe ich nicht gelernt." Es dauerte etwas, bis Akane diese Worte verdaut hatte, dann wollte sie ihn umarmen um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm nicht böse ist, aber irgendwas in ihr sträubte sich davor, stattdessen sagte sie: "Die Sache wegen gestern Abend ist vergessen und wegen Shampoo, nun ja, wir sind nun mal verlobt und ich finde, da gehört sich so was, wie ihr Verhalten nicht." inzwischen wurde sie leicht rot und scharrte verlegen mit einem Fuß "Du müsstest Deine anderen Verlobten dazu bringen dich aufzugeben, oder dich zu vergessen und.....". Doch Ranma hörte schon nicht mehr zu und starrte Akane ganz ungläubig an "Was hast Du da gesagt?" Erschrocken blickte sie Ranma an, der sich zu ihr rübergebeugt hatte "Was?" fragte sie "Na was Du eben gesagt hast, dass mit den anderen Verlobten?" "Du meinst das aufgeben oder vergessen?" "Genau!" Ranma sprang auf und klatschte mit der Hand auf seine Stirn "Das ich da noch nicht eher darauf gekommen bin, dass ist die Idee. Danke Akane du bist echt genial wie hübsch!" mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und verschwand. Akane saß ganz verdattert da und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte 'er hat mich geküsst.... er hat gesagt ich sei hübsch'.  
  
"NABIKIIII!" dieser Ruf von Ranma riß sie dann wieder aus ihren Gedanken "Nabiki, wo bist Du?" "In meinem Zimmer wo sonst, kreisch hier gefälligst nicht so rum" "Ja schon gut, entschuldige, sag mal hast Du noch dass Regelbuch der Amazonen von Shampoo?" "Natürlich, so was behält man, das Ding Hat Sammlerwert" "Gib es mir bitte mal" Nabiki holte das Buch aus dem Regal und meinte "Gut weil Du es bist überlasse ich es Dir für..." zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn Ranma hatte ihr das Buh schon entrissen und rannte in Richtung Gästezimmer und rief noch "Ist nur geliehen, bekommst es bald wieder" "Aber ich verleihe nichts" doch dies hörte Ranma nicht mehr und Nabiki hatte keine Lust ihm jetzt wegen dem dämlichen Buch nachzulaufen, sie würde sich das Geld mit ein paar Ranma-chan Fotos wiederholen. Akane hatte den größten Teil davon mitbekommen und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen auf Ihr Zimmer 'Er hat sich also doch für Shampoo entschieden' irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Gedanke nicht, wusste aber nicht warum. 'Moment mal, wenn er sich für sie entschieden hätte, dann müsste er doch einfach nur zu ihr gehen? Da stimmt was nicht, was hat er nur vor?'. Sie beschloß Ranma zur Rede zu stellen und ging gleich in seine Richtung. Vor Ranmas Tür traute sie sich zuerst nicht, 'zum Schluß denkt er noch ich wäre eifersüchtig, dass kann er sich aber abschminken' dennoch fest entschlossen griff sie nach der Tür. Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei von Ranma hielt sie dann aber doch davon ab "HURRA, ich habe gewusst es gibt eine Möglichkeit, doch die Sache mit Shampoo werde ich morgen in angriff nehmen, heute Abend werde ich erst Kodasi noch einen Besuch abstatten, dazu brauche ich aber.... wo zum Teufel ist es denn... verdammt, wenn man sich in seinen eigenen Sachen nicht auskennt..."(Tja Ranma führt Selbstgespräche, wer hätte das gedacht, aber Akane muß ja bruchstückhaft informiert werden oder?) Akane öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und schaute neugierig in das Zimmer, sie sah Ranma, wie er alle Schränke durchwühlte, er schien etwas wirklich dringendes zu suchen. "Da ist es ja" Ranma hielt etwas triumphierend in die Höhe, aber Akane konnte nicht erkennen was, sie realisierte gerade noch, wie Ranma zur Tür stürmte. Sie lehnte sich schnell an die Wand neben der Tür, die dann auch geöffnet wurde und heraus rannte ein Jusenku Verfluchter, zu Akanes Glück in die andere Richtung vom Flur. 'Kodasi? er will zu..? nein dass glaube ich nicht... oder doch? dieses Schwein... aber wenn nicht?' Akane wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte, also beschloß sie Ranma hinterher zurennen.  
  
Gedacht getan, leider war sie, trotz ihres Trainings, wesentlich langsamer als ihr Verlobter, als sie endlich bei Kodasis Haus ankam, musste sie erst mal verschnaufen, dann hörte sie Geschrei in dem Haus. "Wer bist Du? Was machst Du hier" Akane erkannte eindeutig Kodasis Stimme und da war noch jemand "Saotome, was hast Du meiner Schwester angetan? Ich werde dich dafür....". Dann hörte sie, wie gekämft wurde und wie einiges zu bruch ging, anscheinend scheuchte Kuno Ranma durchs ganze Haus, dann sprang auf einmal die Vordertür auf und Ranma stürmte durch, dicht gefolgt von Kuno, doch plötzlich stoppte Ranma und brachte Kuno mit einem Fußkick zu boden, dann staubte er sich seine Kleidung ab und ging Fröhlich pfeifend am Grundstückstor hinaus und warf noch irgendwas in eine dastehende Mülltonne. Plötzlich trat Kodasi ans Fenster, mit völlig nassen Haaren und rief: "Bruder, hast Du diesen Fremden gestellt? Wer war das? Mon frère wo bist Du?...." Akane, die das ganze von draußen mitbekommen hatte verstand nun gar nichts mehr 'Kodasi muß Ranma doch eindeutig erkannt haben'. Sie ging zu der Mülltonne, in die Ranma was reingeschmissen hatte und fischte eine Flasche heraus, eine grüne Flasche mit einer dreistelligen Zahl drauf (Ich weiß nicht mehr welche ShampooNr das war, irgendwas mit 100, sorry). Jetzt viel es Akane ein was Ranma gemacht hat, er hat Shampoos Technik zur Gedächtnislöschung eingesetzt. 'Gar nicht Dumm von ihm, aber was hat er wegen Shampoo vor?' das Mädchen war verwirrt und beschloß nach Haus zu gehen.  
  
Daheim angekommen wollte sie noch mal zu Ranma, nach wiederholtem Zögern vor seinem Zimmer ging sie schließlich rein, aber außer einem schlafenden Panda sah sie niemanden. Irgendwann stellte sie dann fest, dass dieser auf dem Hausdach saß und es sah so aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, also wollte sie ihn nicht stören und ging zu Bett. Auf dem Weg dorthin fand sie noch P-chan, der durch die Flure des Hauses irrte. Irgendwann schlief sie neben dem überglücklichen Schwein (warum wohl? so eine Sauerei :-P) ein.  
  
Der nächste Morgen: Akane schlief noch tief und fest, als ihre Zimmertür aufging und Ranma vorsichtig reinschaute. 'Sie schläft noch, sehr gut' dachte er und schlich sich rein. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte er sich Akanes Bett. Ganz vorsichtig griff er nach dem Ferkel, welches sich noch fest im Land der Träume verirrt hatte. Als er das Tier endlich hatte wollte er wieder gehen, aber er zögerte und betrachtete sich Akane 'Sie sieht richtig süß aus, kein Wunder das alle mit ihr ausgehen wollten', Ranma schüttelte den Kopf um sich wieder auf sein Tun zu konzentrieren, gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er bemerkte, denn just in diesem Moment fing P-chan an wach zu werden. Gerade wie es die Augen aufschlug, Ranma erkannte und anfangen wollte zu quiken versetzte der Junge dem Ferkel einen leichten Schlag mit dem Fingerrücken auf den Kopf, wodurch es sofort Ohnmächtig wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Risiko einzugehen, Akane doch noch zu wecken, verließ er schweren Herzens das Zimmer so leise, wie er es betreten hatte. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er noch hätte Stunden Akane so betrachten hätte können.  
  
Später wachte dann das Mädchen dann schließlich auch auf, ohne etwas von dem vorherigen Besuch mitbekommen zu haben. Nachdem sie im Bad war und die letzten Gedanken an das kuschelige weiche Bett abgeschüttelt hatte, fiel ihr auf, das P-chan gar nicht da war. Akane suchte den ganzen oberen Stock nach dem Hausschwein ab, aber Fehlanzeige. Schließlich ging sie dann doch runter zum Frühstückstisch, wo schon alle anderen versammelt waren und es sich schmecken ließen. "Guten Morgen Akane, hast Du gut geschlafen?" fragte Kasumi "Danke bestens, sag mal hast Du P-chan gesehen, er war heute Morgen plötzlich verschwunden?" plötzlich mußte Ranma husten, er hatte sich verschluckt "Nein Tut mir Leid ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen." Ranma gab Nabiki einen Geldschein, den sie wollte, damit sie ihm Half, indem sie ihm auf den Rücken schlug "Das ist aber schade, ich werde mal die anderen Fragen.". Sie wendete sich zu den anderen "Guten Morgen, hat jemand von euch.... was ist den mit dir los Ranma? Du bist ja ganz rot angelaufen?" "Er hat sich verschluckt, das kommt davon, wenn man so gierig ist" meinte Genma und Ranma gab zurück: "Noch eine 'hust' schlechte Eigenschaft 'husthust', die ich von Dir habe". Genma wollte schon aufstehen um Ranma den Hintern für diese Bemerkung zu versohlen, als Akane unterbrach: "Hat einer von euch P-chan gesehen?" doch alle anwesenden verneinten "Oh nein er wird doch nicht weggelaufen sein" sie setzte sich und schaute ganz betroffen auf ihr Frühstück, aber irgendwie hatte sie keinen Hunger. 'Was ein Glück, sie hat mich nicht bemerkt' beruhigte sich Ranma wieder und erholte sich endlich von seinem Hustenanfall, dann meinte er: "Keine Angst, dem wird es schon gut gehen, Du kennst ihn ja, er ist doch schon öfters für ne Woche verschwunden und immer wieder aufgetaucht." "Meinst Du?" "Ja meine ich und jetzt iß endlich wir müssen bald in die Schule!" "Ich weiß nicht irgendwie habe ich keine Hunger" "Iß" befahl Ranma "schließlich muß mein kleines Machoweib bei Kräften bleiben". Akane wollte gerade eine ihrer berühmten Wutattacken bekommen, als ihr der Satz noch mal durch den Kopf ging. 'MEIN kleines ...?' Sie starrte Ranma ganz erschrocken an, der dasselbe zu ihr tat, er war selbst überrascht, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Akane wurde leicht rot und schaute schnell wieder auf den Tisch, irgendwie faßte sie das nicht als Beleidigung auf und da kam auch der Appetit wieder und sie machte sich über ihr frühstück her. Zum Glück habe die anderen die letzten Sätze nicht mitbekommen, sonst wäre wieder eine sofortige Hochzeit fällig.  
  
Der Schultag verlief an sich normal, wenn man mehrmaliges Geschlechterwechseln in Verbindung mit H2O in unterschiedlichen Aggregatzuständen und Kuno vermöbeln als normal betrachten kann. Auf dem Heimweg merkte Akane, das Ranma irgendwie nervös war, aber sie wußte nicht warum, er war ganz in Gedanken, schaute auf jede Uhr, an der sie auf Ihrem Weg vorbeikamen und wenn sie keine sahen fragte er sie ständig nach der Zeit. "Du solltest Dir endlich eine Uhr zulegen, ich bin doch nicht dein persönlicher Wecker!" doch Ranma reagierte gar nicht, das machte die Tendo Tochter etwas sauer "HALLO!? Jemand zuhause?" meinte sie dann schließlich und klopfte an den Kopf des Jungen an. "Wie? was?..." "hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?" wollte Akane von ihm wissen "Natürlich" antwortete dieser "Und was habe ich eben gesagt?" "Äh, öh, Du wolltest etwas wegen den Hausaufgaben wissen..." Akane verzog die Mundwinkel, es sah so aus, als würde sie gleich wieder einen Wutanfall bekommen, aber statt dessen fing sie an zu Lächeln, welches in ein herzhaftes Lachen überging. Ranma verstand nun gar nichts mehr "*lach* ich will was von Dir *lach* über die Hausaufgaben wissen? *lach* ausgerechnet von Dir? Das war ein guter *lach* scherz.... *lach*", jetzt wurde Ranma knallrot, weil sie über ihn lachte, daß wollte er sich natürlich nicht bieten lassen und meinte: "Stimmt ich vergaß, Machoweiber wie Du sind auch gleichzeitig Streber, die brauchen...." aber Akane hörte das nicht, sie ist gut gelaunt und lachend weitergegangen und ließ Ranma einfach so stehen. 'Blöde Kuh, was bildet die sich ein. Mich einfach so auszulachen.... Sie sieht aber verdammt süß aus, wenn sie lächelt und ihr lachen ist einfach herrlich........ verdammt ich muß mich auf nachher konzentrieren, shitt wieviel Uhr haben wir?...' was er auch vorhatte, er stellte fest, daß er noch Zeit hatte.  
  
Inzwischen war Akane, immer noch schmunzeln, daheim angekommen 'trotzdem wüßte ich gerne, worüber er so nervös ist? Hatte das was mit den Amazonengesetzen zu tun, die er sich gestern durchgelesen hatte?', sie beschloß der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und ein guter Anfang würde wohl das besagte Buch sein. Akane ging in Ranmas Zimmer, zum Glück war er noch nicht wieder daheim, und fand neben seinem Futon das Buch, sogar noch auf der Seite Aufgeschlagen, die er gelesen hatte. Sie hob es auf und plötzlich blieb ihr Blick auf dem Futon von Ranma hängen, sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er dagelegen hatte, wenn sie ihn wecken sollte, immer wenn Genma ihn vorher nicht in den Teich geschmissen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran was das für ein Anblick war, wenn er so dalag, die Decke weggestrampelt nur in Boxershorts und Unterhemd, man konnte den durchtrainierten Körper gut sehen, die Muskeln, das unschuldige schlafende Gesicht.... 'Und so einer soll Pervers sein?' dachte sie sich? Plötzlich schrak Akane auf, sie war total in Gedanken versunken, wie lange sie wohl da schon stand? Hat sie jemand gesehen? Ist Ranma inzwischen wieder daheim? Dann entsann sie sich weshalb sie eigentlich hier war, hastig schaute sie auf die Aufgeschlagene Seite, zum glück stand auf den Rechten Seiten des Buches immer die Japanische Übersetzung, also mußte sie nicht lange suchen, was Ranma wohl gelesen haben mußte: 'Wenn eine Amazonekriegerin von einer nicht-Amazone besiegt wurde, so muß sie ihr unverzüglich den Kuß des Todes geben' Akane lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie daran dachte, daß sie diesen Kuß von Shampoo bekommen hatte und das sie es nur Ranma verdankt, das diese Verrückte sie noch nicht umgebracht hatte 'sollte allerdings eine Amazone von einem Mann geschlagen werden....' den Rest kannte sie schon, aber was hatte das zu bedeuten, fragte sie sich?  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Getümmel im EG 'Ranma ist wieder daheim' schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Hastig legte sie das Buch wieder hin und verließ schnell und leise das Zimmer. Nach dem Abendessen ging jeder seiner Wege: Kasumi räumte den Tisch ab und fing an abzuwaschen, Soun und Genma spielten auf der Terrasse Go, Nabiki verkroch sich in Ihr Zimmer und ging ihren dubiosen Geschäften nach, Ranma marschierte ins Dojo und Akane sah Fern.  
  
Im Dojo vergewisserte Ranma sich noch mal, daß er alleine war, dann entfernte er ein paar locker Bodenbretter an der Wand des Gebäudes und fand vor, was er morgens dort hinterlegt hatte. P-chan öffnete die Augen, noch etwas geblendet von dem Lampenlicht sah er dennoch auf und erkannte Ranma, der gerade dabei war die Bodenbretter zu entfernen. Das Schwein erinnerte sich sofort wieder daran, daß er es war, der ihn morgens aus Akanes Bett entführt hatte und bewußtlos schlug, also war es auch logisch, daß er ihn hier versteckt hatte. Es wollte Ranma anspringen, kratzen beißen quiken, doch P-chan stellte fest, das er geknebelt und gefesselt war (So mit Apfel im Mund in einer leckeren Soße, mhhh ich habe Hunger (). Ranma hob das Ferkel aus dem Loch, welches soviel zappelte, wie es in seiner Lage möglich, doch der Ferkelentwender setzte es auf die gleiche weiße außer Gefecht, wie er es am Morgen in Akanes Zimmer getan hatte. Soviel Schlaf hatte Ryoga schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Ranma verstaute den Verschnürten in einer Tasche und ging wieder ins Haus.  
  
Akane dachte immer noch darüber nach, welcher Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Heiratsgesetz und Ranmas freudigem Aufschrei von gestern bestehen könnte. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, daß jemand im Flur am telefonieren war 'Ist bestimmt Nabiki' dachte sie sich, aber dann viel ihr ein, daß sie ein eigenes Telefon auf ihrem Zimmer hatte. Jetzt wurde sie aber neugierig, drehte den Fernseher leiser und stellte fest, daß es Ranma war, der telefonierte. "Ja genau, in einer halben Stunde am Stadtpark, das geht doch in Ordnung? Ja? Super! Na denn bis nachher, ciao" gleich nachdem er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte lugte er noch mal ins Wohnzimmer und meinte: "Ich muß noch mal weg, es kann spät werden, tschüß." "jaja" meinte Akane ganz gelassen, aber innerlich platze sie vor Neugier. 'Soll der Idiot doch machen was er will... ich will gar nicht wissen was für perverse Sachen er wieder anstellt... Hauptsache er läßt mich in Ruhe' dachte sich Akane und versuchte es sich immer wieder einzureden. Doch kaum war Ranma aus dem Haus waren alle eben gemachte Vorsätze vergessen. Akane ging zum Telefon nahm den Hörer ab und drückte die Wahlwiederholungstaste. Kurz darauf nahm jemand an der Anderen Seite der Leitung ab und sagte: "Cat Cafe, ich wünsche einen guten Abend, was kann ich für sie tun?", es war eine alte Stimme, die Stimme von Shampoos Oma!  
  
Akane wurde ganz blaß und brachte kein Wort heraus "Hallo? Hallo, sind sie noch dran? Ha..." *klick* geistesabwesend legte Akane den Hörer auf und ließ sich das Telefongespräch von Ranma nochmal durch den Kopf gehen 'Er trifft sich mit Shampoo und er verheimlicht es vor mir.' Jetzt wurde Akane sauer, richtig sauer 'Na warte du treulose Tomate, du bist zu weit gegangen, jetzt kannst Du was erleben!!!', kochend vor Wut stapfte Akane aus dem Haus. "Gehst du auch noch mal weg?" fragte Kasumi aus dem Küchenfenster heraus "Zieh dir bitte noch eine Jacke an, es wird kühl heute Abend" doch Akane hörte sie nicht und ging zielstrebig Richtung Stadtpark.  
  
*Platsch* machte es und P-chan erwachte aus seinem Koma und wie Ranma merkte, daß Ryoga wieder unter den Lebenden weilte nahm er einen zweiten dampfenden Eimer und goß den Inhalt über das Ferkel und schon stand ein Splitternackter Ryoga vor ihm, der sofort seine edlen Teile mit der Hand bedeckte. "Was soll der scheiß?" fragte Ryoga, doch Ranma warf ihm nur ein paar Klamotten zu, welche Ryoga auch sofort anzog, dann fragte er noch mal: "Also noch mal, was soll das ganze" "Mir reicht es jetzt, du wirst dich in Zukunft von Akane fernhalten, ist das Klar?" forderte Ranma? "Und um mir das zu sagen hast Du mich im Schlaf entführt?" "Wann denn sonst? Ich wollte ja nicht riskieren, daß du dich wieder hinter Akane versteckst!" Ryoga fing an zu lachen, was Ranma etwas irritierte "Was lachst du so dämlich?" "Jetzt weiß ich wie der Hase läuft, du liebst Akane also auch!" Ranma wurde knallrot und versuchte der Bemerkung auszuweichen "Ich kann es nur nicht ertragen immer fälschlich als Perversling dargestellt zu werden, während andere als Schwein getarnt in ihrem Bett liegen und sich bei jeder Herausforderung feige hinter Akane verstecken" jetzt wurde Ryoga wieder ernst "Wie nennst Du mich? Feige? das nimmst du sofort zurück" "Red nicht soviel Stuß, laß es uns austragen wie Männer" und schon ging Ranma in Kampfstellung. Ryoga kochte vor Wut, seine Aura leuchtete auf, wenn er eines nicht mochte, dann war es als Feigling hingestellt zu werden und auch er ging in eine Kampfposition. Ranma fing an, er sprang und versuchte Ryoga mit seinem Fuß zu treffen, doch dieser wich geschickt aus, jetzt setzte Ryoga zu einem Handkantenschlag an, doch Ranma blockte diesen. Es sollte ein erbitterter Kampf werden.  
  
Akane, immer noch wütend, kam jetzt am Rande des Stadtparks an, fest Entschlossen mit Ranma abzurechnen. Doch plötzlich hörte sie Kampfgeschrei aus einer bestimmten Richtung, daß konnte nur Ranma sein, schnell rannte sie dahin. Dort angekommen sah sie, wie Ranma sich mit Ryoga schlug, jetzt war Akane etwas verwirrt 'Wo kommt Ryoga jetzt auf einmal her und wo ist Shampoo? Oder hat er mit Ryoga telefoniert? Aber warum hat er dann im Cat Cafe angerufen?' jedoch fand sie keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen und beschloß erst mal abzuwarten, sie ging näher ran und versteckte sich etwas hinter einem Baum und beobachtete die Beiden. Sie kämpften wirklich, als ging es um die Wurst, aber etwas stimmte nicht, Akane erkannte, daß Ranma nicht so kämpfte wie sonst, er war mehr defensiv. Ranma schätzte die Zeit ab, während er kämpfte 'Noch ein paar Minuten, dann müßte sie hier sein' dachte er und ließ Ryoga kontinuierlich die Oberhand gewinnen 'Was macht er da blos' dachte Akane, als sie sah, daß Ryoga immer mehr Schläge landen konnte, er war zwar gut, hatte aber gegen Ranma keine Chance, das wußte sie. Ryoga wurde ganz euphorisch, als er sah, daß er die Oberhand hatte 'Ich kann es schaffen, ich kann Ranma schlagen und dann steht zwischen mir und Akane nichts mehr im Weg' Irgendwo am anderen Ende des Stadtparks fuhr ein blauhaariges Mädchen auf ihrem Fahrrad und suchte etwas: 'Komische Leute gibt's, jetzt wollen die schon im Park beliefert werden, Oma hätte ja wenigstens einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren können, jetzt muß ich ihn Suchen, so ein Mißt' doch dann hörte sie Kampfgeschrei vom anderen Ende des Parks, sie fragte sich wer das sein konnte und hoffte insgeheim, daß es Ihr geliebter Airen ist. Von diesem Gedanken angetrieben fuhr sie sofort in die Richtung des Geschehens.  
  
'Verdammt, wo bleibt sie nur, viel mehr Schläge kann ich auch nicht mehr einstecken und wenn ich zurückschlage merkt Ryoga vielleicht etwas' dachte sich Ranma und suchte nebenbei im Kampf die Gegend ab. Ryoga war immer noch voll in Fahrt und merkte nicht, daß Ranma nur auf niedrigem Niveau kämpfte, aber Akane bemerkte es und fragte sich was das zu bedeuten hatte. Plötzlich sah sie hinter den Kämpfern, wie sich ein Fahrrad näherte, konnte aber nicht erkennen wer drauf saß, erst als das Rad näher kam, erkannte sie die Fahrerin, es war Shampoo!  
  
'Na endlich da ist sie ja, jetzt kann der Affentanz ja losgehen' dachte sich Ranma und ließ Ryoga jetzt völlig freie Hand bei ihm zuzuschlagen. Kick, Schlag, Tritt, Tritt, Schlag und Ranma flog im hohen Bogen und kam unsanft auf dem Boden wieder auf und blieb liegen. Triumphierend lachte Ryoga: "Hahahahaha, na du Großmaul, wer ist jetzt hier ein Feigling?" tönte er, als sich jemand plötzlich mit Kampfgeschrei auf Ryoga stürzte: "Du haben meinem Airen wehgetan, ich dich dafür töten (bestimmt haben Amazonen auch Gesetze, die es ihnen verbietet sich in einen Kampf einzumischen, aber so isse halt die Shampoo)" schrie sie, doch Ryoga war im ersten Moment so verdutzt, daß er nur Blocken konnte, als Shampoo ihn mit ihren Kugeln am Stiel (sollte da noch Kugeln am Stiel stehen, habe ich vergessen es zu ändern, sorry im Moment weiß ich nicht, wie die Dinger heißen) attakierte. Akane erschrak fürchterlich, wie sie Ranma auf dem Boden aufschlagen sah, sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn und rannte zu ihm. Bei Ranma angekommen drehte sie ihn erst mal auf den Rücken und fragte: "Ranma, hörst du mich? Wie geht es Dir? Bist Du verletzt?". Ranma, der nur so tat als sei er bewußtlos hörte seine Verlobte und schlug die Augen auf 'Verdammt, was macht Akane denn hier, wenn Ryoga sie sieht geht alles daneben' dachte er und überlegte angestrengt nach wie er sie vom Schauplatz wegbekommen könnte, als ihm nichts einfiel kam die berühmte Saotome Eigenschaft: erst reden, dann denken: zum Vorschein "Was willst du denn hier? Geh wieder nach Hause, Machoweiber, wie Dich kann ich hier nicht gebrauchen" schnauzte er sie an. Doch dann sah er wie sich das Wasser in Ihren Augen sammelte.  
  
Inzwischen wußte Ryoga nicht was er machen sollte, er war es jetzt, der defensiv kämpfte, während Shampoo wie eine Verrückte auf ihn einschlug 'Ich kann mich doch nicht mit Mädchen schlagen, so was gehört sich nicht, aber irgendwas muß ich tun, sonst schlägt die mich noch zu Brei.... Ranma das ist alles Deine Schuld'. Shampoo war gut, daß merket Ryoga ziemlich schnell, aber er konnte sie fürs erste mal entwaffnen, daß wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang. Mit einem Seitkick stiß er eine von Shampoos Kugeln am Stiel weg, diese landete direkt neben Ranma und der daneben kniehenden Akane. Jetzt versuchte er auch die Zweite Kugel von dem Mädchen zu entfernen, aber die hat nun Wind davon bekommen, was Ryoga vorhatte und kämpfte dementsprechend geschickter. Shampoo machte eine großen Salto rückwärts, als Ryoga wieder versuchte sie zu entwaffnen, jetzt standen sich beide Kontrahenden schnaufend gegenüber und überlegten kurz ihren nächsten Angriff. Ryoga kam auf die Idee gleiches mit gleichem zu bekämpfen, da er aber seinen Schirm nicht dabeihatte wollte er Shampoos zweite Kugel am Stiel nehmen. Er schaute sich um und fand sie auch... direkt neben Ranma... neben dem Akane war und plötzlich gingen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf 'Oh nein, sie wird mich dafür hassen, das ich Ranma besiegt habe, sie wird mich nie wieder sehen wollen' in diesem Moment sah er Akane aufstehen und zu Ranma brüllen "Du verdammter IDIOT, ich habe mir sorgen um Dich gemacht", dann sah er wie sie mit Tränen in den Augen wegrannte. Ryoga kannte die Situation nicht, aber es tat ihm im Herzen weh, wenn Akane weinte. Jetzt war er einen Moment unaufmerksam und Shampoo erkannte ihre Chance und stürzte sich auf ihn. (Die folgenden Szenen spielten sich quasi in Zeitlupe ab).  
  
Ranma sah, wie Shampoo sich auf Ryoga stürzte, dieser aber nicht reagiert 'Wahrscheinlich hat er Akane gesehen und ist unaufmerksam, wie ich es mir gedacht habe, verdammt', dann sah er Shampoos Waffe neben sich liegen. Shampoo war wild entschlossen diesen Angriff auszuführen, sie hielt ihre letzte Kugel mit beiden Händen kopfüber und machte sich bereit damit auf Ryoga einzuhämmern 'Eigentlich schade um ihn, er wäre sicher ein guter Ehemann bei uns geworden' doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Angriff. Ryoga war immer noch fassungslos, wegen der weinenden Akane, bemerkte dann aber schließlich doch noch, daß sich jemand schnell von der Seite näherte, er sammelte schnell wieder seine Gedanken und drehte sich zu seiner Angreiferin um. Zu Shampoo gewand sah er, wie sie Angriff, er sah das Feuer in Ihren Augen, er erfaßte, daß es zu spät war, um auszuweichen, er mußte also blocken, aber daß würde nicht ohne Schäden bleiben. Reflexartig hoben sich seine Arme um Shampoos Kugel abzuwehren. Doch plötzlich kam etwas von rechts (oder für die, die sich die Kampfhandlung anders vorstellten: eine Richtung ihrer Wahl) geflogen und traf die Amazone am Kopf. Durch diese Wucht wurde Shampoo weggeschleudert, der Angriff war abgewehrt. Nun lag sie Bewußtlos am Boden und Ryoga erkannte, was sie getroffen hatte, es war die erste Kugel am Stiel, die er Shampoo weggerissen hatte, er wußte, das sie neben Ranma lag und schaute sofort in seine Richtung, doch dieser lag immer noch am Boden.  
  
Akane saß auf einem Baum und weinte sich die Augen aus, sie konnte es nicht glauben, daß Ranma ihr solche ein Verachtung entgegenbrachte 'Dieser Idiot und ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht und fing gerade an ihn zu mögen' dachte sie, aber sie wußte das es schlimmer war, sie fing nicht gerade an ihn zu mögen, das war schon ciel länger so. "Akane? Bist Du es?" Fragte Ranma, der zu ihr kam "Laß mich in RUHE" fauchte sie ihn an "ich will dich nie wieder sehen" schluchzte sie weiter. "Akane es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, es war blos..." Akane schaute auf und Ranma sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen, Augen, bei denen er immer ein kribbeln im Bauch bekam, Augen die jetzt voller Verzweiflung waren und es tat ihm im Herzen weh. "... es war blos... du warst... du bist etwas ungelegen gekommen und..." "Ungelegen? Du wolltest mit Shampoo alleine sein oder? Du wolltest sie heiraten, stimmts? und als zufällig Ryoga vorbeikam wolltest Du ihn nur schnell woanders hinbringen, damit ihr ungestört seid, oder?" Ranma traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er das hörte und meinte "Wie kommst Du denn da drauf? das stimmt doch gar..." "Ich hab alles gesehen" unterbrach sie ihn "Ich habe das Regelbuch der Amazonen in deinem Zimmer gesehen und die Seite gelesen, auf der die Sache mit dem besiegen und dem anschließenden Heiraten steht, dann hast Du Shampoo angerufen und dich mit ihr verabredet und zwar genau hier und..." Ranma überlegte was Akane da gerade erzählte und machte sich ein Bild davon, wie sie die ganze Sache z.Zt. sehen mußte, dann fing er an zu lächeln und brach dann schließlich in ein heftiges Lachen aus. "Und jetzt lachst Du mich auch noch aus, du Bastard." Akane schlug nach Ranma, der wich aber geschickt aus und fing ihre Faust ab "Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht ausgelacht, aber ich habe gerade den Zusammenhang in diesem riesigen Mißverständnis gesehen" "Mißverständis?" fragte Akane "Ja, genau, ein Mißverständnis, ich habe nie vorgehabt Shampoo zu heiraten, aber wie erklär ich jetzt die ganze Sache am besten?" Hilfesuchend schaute er sich um, dann erblickte er was, was Akane überzeugen sollte, er nahm sie auf die Arme und sprang vom Baum hinter einen Busch und setzte sie dann ab. "Schau mal da hinten was siehst du?" Akane spähte in die Richtung und erkannte zwei Personen, die eine rannte der anderen hinterher, bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte sie Ryoga und Shampoo und daß es Ryoga war, der vor Shampoo davonlief. Sie sah, wie Shampoo ganz freudig hinter Ryoga herrannte, wie sie es früher bei Ranma gemacht hatte und immer zu "Airen" rief. Jetzt verstand Akane gar nichts mehr und schaute fragend zu einem über beide Ohren grinsenden Ranma, der die zwei rennenden immer noch beobachtete. Dann schaute Ranma auf die total verwirrte Akane und fing dann an ihr alles zu erklären.  
  
Flashback Ryoga stand immer noch da und starrte auf den offensichtlich bewußtlosen Ranma, er fragte sich, wer diese Kugel am Stiel geworfen hatte, war es Ranma? Nein der war ja noch außer Gefecht und Akane? Nein die ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen, aber wer war es dann? Ein Zucken von Shampoo riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken 'Oje, wenn die jetzt wieder auf die Beine kommt, dann geht das Theater bestimmt wieder von vorne los' dachte er sich. Shampoo stand auf, noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, und torkelte zu Ryoga rüber, der stocksteif dastand und sich fragte, was ihn jetzt erwarten würde. Als sie bei ihm war schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sagte: "Du haben gewonnen, jetzt dürfen du mich heiraten.... Airen!" "Wie? Was? aber..." "Du haben mich besiegt" "a, a, a, aber das war ich nicht" stotterte Ryoga "Hier sonst niemand sein, wer es waren sonst außer dir?" "Ich weiß es n..." aber zu mehr kam er nicht, denn schon hatte Shampoo ihre Lippen auf seinen und küßte ihn ganz innig. Ryoga durchfuhr es wie einen Blitz, so was hatte er noch nie erlebt, es war sein erster Kuß und er mußte Zugeben, daß es wunderschön war. Nach einer undefinierten Zeit löste sich dann Shampoo von ihm und ging zu Ranma rüber, dort angekommen setzte sie sich neben ihm, nahm seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und streichelte ihm zärtlich übers Gesicht. Ranma, der bei vollem Bewußtsein war, tat so, also ob er gerade aufwacht und als er die Augen öffnete sah er Shampoo mit Tränen in den Augen. "Es tun mir Leid Ranma" meinte sie "Aber Ryoga werden jetzt mein Ehemann, ich hoffen du können mir verzeihen" Ranma rappelte sich auf, mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewendet meinte er: "Ich hoffe Du wirst Glücklich, das ist alles was zählt" als er sich dann zu Shampoo umdrehte sah er wie sie weinte, aber mit einem Lächeln. "Oh Ranma" Sagte sie und umarmte ihn "ich Dir danken für Verständnis, ich werden dich niemals vergessen." Dann gab sie ihm noch einen leichten Kuß und löste sich von ihm, dann drehte sie sich Richtung Ryoga, der immer noch paralysiert von dem Kuß dastand, dann rannte sie in seine Richtung und rief "Airen", und mit diesem Wort kam Ryoga wieder in die Realität und hatte keine bessere Idee, als vor der Amazone davonzulaufen (Anm. d. Autors.: Trottel). Ranma sah den frisch verlobten mit einem schmunzeln hinterher, sein Plan war aufgegangen! Flashback Ende  
  
".... Tja und jetzt ist Shampoo hinter Ryoga her." "Also hätte nur irgend ein Mann Shampoo im Kampf besiegen müssen, dann ist sie sofort mit ihm verlobt? So wie es im Regelbuch für Amazonen steht?" fragte Akane "nicht ganz, nur beim ersten mal, so wie es bei mir der Fall war, unbeabsichtigt wohlgemerkt. Hättest Du den zweiten Abschnitt in dem Buch gelesen, dann hättest Du meinen Plan schon erahnen können, denn da steht: 'wenn eine anderer Mann Anspruch auf eine bereits versprochene Amazone erheben will, so muß er nicht nur die Amazone besiegen, sondern auch ihren aktuellen verlobten', verstehst du?" "Ach deswegen hat Ryoga gewonnen..." "Ich habe ihn gewinnen lassen" darauf bestand Ranma "jaja schon gut, deswegen hast Du ihn gewinnen lassen, aber ist deine Devise nicht immer: niemals aufgeben?" "Leicht war es nicht, mich dazu zu überwinden, aber es war die Sache wert, außerdem kann ich ihn ja zu Revenge herausfordern" "Und der Anruf im Cat Cafe?" fragte Akane "Das war blos eine anonyme Bestellung, zu liefern in den Stadtpark, möchtest Du auch was" Ranma hielt Akane etwas von dem bestellten essen hin "erinnere mich bitte dran, daß ich noch bezahlen muß, die Gute hat sich nur noch um Ryoga gekümmert" Ranma mußte wieder grinsen, er war äußerst Stolz auf seinen gelungene Plan.  
  
"Ach ja" fügte Ranma hinzu "wie gesagt, das mit vorhin habe ich nicht so gemeint, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Du warst wirklich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Platz und Du weißt ja in solchen Situationen ist mein Mundwerk eben schneller" Akane nahm schließlich was von dem Essen und fragte: "Wieso, was hat denn das mit mir zu tun?" "Nun ja, du hättest, bzw. du hast die ganze Planung durcheinander gebracht, Ryoga hatte sich nicht mehr auf den Kampf konzentriert, als du davongerannt bist, zum Glück konnte ich Shampoo mit ihrer Waffe außer Gefecht setzen und jetzt glaubt sie halt Ryoga war es.". Jetzt hatte Akane wieder Tränen in den Augen, aber diesmal vor Freude, sie viel Ranma in die Arme und meinte "Ranma", dieser erwiederte die Umarmung "Ranma, es tut mir so leid, daß ich so schlecht von dir gedacht habe" "Ach Akane, mein Dummerchen, es tut mir auch leid, daß ich Dich nicht eingeweiht habe, dann hättest Du Dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen müssen.". Akane schaute Ranma ins Gesicht: "Eines verstehe ich aber trotzdem nicht warum hatte Ryoga sich wegen mir nicht mehr konzentriert?" "Tja, jetzt kannst du es ja wissen, er ist total in dich verliebt!" "Er ist WAS?" "Ja, kaum zu glauben, daß sich jemand gerade in Dich verliebt, was?", daraufhin machte Akane dicke backen und schmollte. Ranma mußte lachen, sie konnte ja so süß sein "Entschuldige, das war nicht so gemeint, es sind eine menge Jungs in Dich verliebt, der beste Beweis waren deine morgenlichen Kämpfe mit der halbe Furinkan Schule." das war kein besonderlicher Trost für sie, denn die sind auch heute noch alle pervers in Akanes Augen, da kam ihr eine Idee. Herauasfordernd stubste sie Ranma in die Hüfte und meinte : "Dann warst du wohl auf Ryoga eifersüchtig oder? Sonst hättest du die ganze Show hier wohl nicht abgezogen" "Wwwwas? iiich" stotterte Ranma und wurde rot "Wie kommst du darauf, ich wollte blos... es störte mich..... schließlich sind wir verlobt und wir müssen schließlich die Ehre der Kampfschulen bewaren" er verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und schaute in eine andere Richtung, wie er das sagte, dann linste er mit einem Auge zu Akane und bemerkte, gas sie ganz frech grinste, sie glaubte ihm kein Wort, aber da viel ihm was ein. Wieder zu Akane gewand sagte er: "Das gleich kann ich aber über dich und Shampoo sagen, sonst wärst Du mir nicht nachgerannt", jetzt war es Akane, die rot wurde, weil Ranma sie ertappt hatte. "Ha so ein Blödsinn, wegen mir kannst du mit deinen Verehrerinnen machen was du willst" verteidigte sie sich und bemerkte, daß Ranma jetzt genauso Frech grinste wie Akane zuvor.  
  
"Ahhhh, las mich in Ruhe du verrückte Amazone" "Aber Airen ich dich Lieben" mit diesen Sätzen rannten das andere Paar an Akane und Ranma vorbei, die sofort in ein heftiges Lachen verfielen, die ganze Situation war einfach zu komisch. Schließlich gingen Ranma und Akane Arm in Arm nach Hause, beide genossen dieses friedliche beisammensein. "Meinst Du das wird was mit den beiden?" Fragte Akane "Natürlcih, Shampoo macht das schon, sie kann sehr überzeugend sein...." da stoppte Akane und sah Ranma beleidigt an, doch dieser fügte noch hinzu "... wenn man nicht mit einer Akane wie dir verlobt ist." dieser Satz stimmte sie wieder positiv und sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an ihn. 'Ich frage mich, wie viele unfreiwillige Verlobte ich noch haben werde' dachte sich Ranma, verdrängte es aber gleich wieder und war froh, das alles so ausgegangen war. So gingen sie nach Hause.  
  
Ein paar Wochen später auf dem Weg zur Schule "Und Dein Vater hat nichts mehr dazu gesagt?" fragte Akane "Nein, er hat nur noch so getan, als würde er schlafen" Antwortete Ranma. "Ich frage mich wirklich, wer das war, der deinen Vater zusammengeschlagen hat" "Hallo Akane" Mia, eine Schulfreundin rannte auf die Zwei zu "Oh Hallo Mia, wie geht es dir?" "Danke gut, hast du schon gehört, heute soll ein neuer Schüler an unsere Schule kommen" "Ein neuer Schüler" Fragte Ranma......  
  
Später im Klassenzimmer, statt eines Pultes steht eine überdimensionale Pfanne und dahinter ein in Jungenuniform gekleideter Schüler, welcher sagte "Hallo meine Name ist Ukyo und ich freue mich hier zu sein........"  
  
  
  
  
  
So daß wars, ich frage mich immer noch was mich geritten hat soviel zu schreiben, bei jeder Szene, die ich gerade getippt habe sind mir noch tausend Details eingefallen, aber egal. Wie jeder, der hier seine ff veröffentlicht erwarte auch ich Eure Kommentare, entweder hier, oder an Maschine.MB@t-online.de Egal ob positiv oder negativ, schreibts nieder, ich bin für jede Anregung dankbar.  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zu dem nicht Ranma-typischen Ereignis, mit der Schokwelle: Ich gebe zu ich bin auch ein Dragonball Fan und habe es nicht lassen können. Schlagt mich, beißt mich, vergöttert mich deswegen, es ist egal. Wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habt, ist die Geschichte hier nicht zu ende, aber ich habe keinen Plan, was in die Fortsetzung soll. Ich bitte um Vorschläge, danke. Wie gesagt, da oben steht meine Mail Adresse. 


End file.
